Asian soybean rust (ASR) is a serious disease caused by the fungus Phakopsora pachyrhizi. Soybean rust is spread by windblown spores and has caused significant crop losses in many soybean-growing regions of the world. On Nov. 10, 2004 USDA's Animal and Plant Health Inspection Service (APHIS) announced the first confirmation of Asian soybean rust in the continental United States (Louisiana), followed by finds in 8 additional southern states. In 2005, soybean rust was confirmed on soybeans in 29 counties in Georgia, 23 counties in South Carolina, 21 counties in Alabama, 18 counties in North Carolina, 12 counties in Florida, 2 counties in Mississippi, and one county in Louisiana.
Crop loss estimates range from 10-90% of infested fields depending on the growing region, time of epidemic initiation, and environmental conditions. There are currently no commercial soybeans resistant to ASR.
Thus, there is a continuing need for compositions and methods for conferring resistance to Asian Soy Rust.